(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ionic field effect transistor having a heterogeneous triangular nanochannel, and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Unlike a microchannel, because a nanochannel has a very high value in a ratio of a wall surface area to a cross-sectional area of a channel, a surface charge or a surface potential of a wall surface has a great influence on flow of ions. Technology that changes a gate potential value and variously controls flow of ions by manufacturing a nanochannel and inserting a gate electrode into the bottom using such a phenomenon forms an ionic field effect transistor (Ifet).
In general, an ionic field effect transistor chip is produced by elaborately manufacturing a nanochannel using a material such as PDMS or silicon and aligning and bonding the nanochannel on a substrate such as glass in which a gate electrode is patterned.
However, a drawback of such a manufacturing method is that expensive and elaborate equipment is necessary when manufacturing a nanochannel and that a gate electrode should be previously formed at a substrate to bond to the nanochannel. Further, when physically bonding the nanochannel and the gate electrode, precise aligning and positioning should be followed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.